


Partners

by Daisy_Morgan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s04e21 Starsky vs Hutch, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan
Summary: An alternate ending to Starsky vs Hutch.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Partners

Starsky was in shock. _Was it something I did? Because I called Meredith my partner?_ The news left him reeling.

It was bad enough when he’d walked into Kira’s house to find Hutch there, casually tucking in his shirt, and looking as guilty as a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar. He’d been overcome with raw emotion; he seethed with hurt and anger. At that moment, he had wanted to tear Hutch apart, and only Kira throwing them out of her house had prevented their brawl from escalating further.

It was Hutch’s latest deliberate act to push him away. _Why did you sleep with her after I told you I loved her?_ But had Hutch really believed him?

And then the final nail in the coffin: From now on, Kira would not just be Hutch’s lover, but his partner as well.

 _Why Hutch?_ But Starsky knew why. It was because he loved Hutch in a way that Hutch did not want to be loved, touched him in a way he did not want to be touched.

It would be best, Hutch said, if we went our separate ways. Best for whom? Starsky had asked. Hutch turned and walked away.


End file.
